You're The Ones
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Takes place after the "Digimon World Tour Part 2" episode. Catherine's Floramon goes to a lake to collect her thoughts about Agumon and Patamon.


You're The Ones  
by Martial Arts Master  
Digimon and all related characters are coyprighted by Saban, Bandai, Fox, Fox Kids, Fox Family, and TV Tokyo. This takes place after the "Digimon World Tour Part 2" episode. In case you don't know who Catherine and Floramon are, they appear in the episode I just mentioned. Also, in advance, I apologize if Floramon is overly feminine and might offend feminists, but I assure you that's only because I believe Floramon is a very feminine character. I have absolutely no intention of reinforcing any feminine stereotypes whatsoever. In fact I am in favor of equal rights for women just as much as the next person. With that in mind, read the following story.  
  
***  
  
It was nighttime in Paris, France. Catherine was already in bed, but Floramon wanted to watch the lake for a while, so Catherine allowed Floramon to go out of the house. Everyone else was asleep anyway, nobody would see Floramon.  
Floramon was now at the lake.  
Floramon sighed and kneeled down. She idly stirred the water a little, and little ripples appeared in the water, moving slowly away from Floramon's vines.  
She couldn't get her Versailles experience out of her mind.  
It was probably because she, along with Catherine, had been kidnapped and held prisoner in Versailles Palace. Yes, that was it; nobody could forget that.  
_Oh, that's not the only reason you remember that experience so well, is it?_ said a voice in her head.  
Well of course it was the reason, Floramon said to herself. Giromon had knocked her unconscious before he and the Mamemon brothers had captured her, and then she'd been tied up. She didn't want to live through THAT experience again.  
Maybe she couldn't forget it because she had digi-volved into Kiwimon.  
No, she'd digi-volved lots of times over the course of the amount of time she'd been Catherine's Digimon.  
_Maybe certain Digimon are fresher in your memory than others, no?_ said that mental voice in her head.  
Floramon blushed. Ok, she'd admit it to herself. The reason she remembered the experience so well was that she'd met two Digimon named Agumon and Patamon. Their Digidestined were named Tai and TK, respectively, if Floramon remembered correctly.  
Agumon and Patamon were cute. Floramon couldn't deny that. No, they were VERY cute. The first words Floramon had heard them say were "All right!"  
Floramon blushed scarlet now when she realized that they had been commenting on her appearance. She'd never thought of herself as beautiful before. Catherine, on the other, certainly was beautiful, in Floramon's opinion at least.  
Not that Floramon was interested in Catherine in that way, it was just that Floramon knew beauty when she saw it. She also knew ugliness when she saw it, and the Mamemon brothers, Bigmamemon, Mamemon, and Metalmamemon, were certainly ugly.  
They had utterly repulsed her with their eating habits and lack of manners. They'd never even told Floramon WHY they'd kidnapped she and Catherine. Knowing their rudeness they'd probably done it just for the fun of it.  
Lucky thing the Digidestined and their Digimon had arrived, along with that man Michel. The Digidestined hadn't really had a very good sense of manners, judging by the fact that they'd kissed Catherine on the cheek instead of on the hand like Michel had done, but since the Digidestined were from Japan, Floramon cut them some slack.  
Agumon and Patamon, on the other hand, had _certainly_ had a good sense of manners. That was what made them so likeable.  
No, lovable, she corrected herself. She'd admit it. She had huge crushes on the both of them.  
But actually, she told herself, that was sort of rude. One is only supposed to have one sweetheart, after all. Those who had more then one were two-timers.  
But Floramon couldn't HELP it. She loved them both. They each had their own special qualities. Patamon was even cuter than Agumon, but Agumon seemed to have more courage. Agumon had been the first to display the proper good-bye, but Patamon's digi-volved form MagnaAngemon had been instrumetnal in destroying the control spire.  
This was all academic, of course. They belonged in Japan, Floramon would of course never see them again.  
Floramon looked across the lake and thought that it was nice to dream, though, wasn't it?  
Dreams were good. They lifted the spirits when one was down, and one could always retreat to dreams if one's reality was in need of work.  
Floramon looked at the crystal clear water and thought some more.  
Were her crushes on Agumon and Patamon really just huge crushes? Or were they something more? Much more...  
Perhaps it was love. France was often associated with love, and maybe it wasn't just a coincidence.  
Maybe it _was_ easy to find one's love their.  
Now Floramon tried to decide whether she simply had crushes on or whether she was deeply in love with Agumon and Patamon.  
Actually Floramon didn't want to think about that right now. So she tried to distract herself by thinking of other things.  
She wondered if Catherine felt the same way about Tai and TK as Floramon felt about Agumon and Patamon. Probably not, Tai and TK hadn't had as good manners.  
Anyway, Floramon wondered if she wasn't wasting her time thinking about Agumon and Patamon.  
They'd made one comment about her appearance and had politely blown her kisses good-bye, but surely they did not feel the same way about her as she did about them.  
Tai and TK were in high school now, and usually Digidestined got their Digimon before they even reached teenage age. So Agumon and Patamon had probably been with the Digidestined for quite a while now. They were surely much more experienced then she was.  
Now she felt a sharp pain in her chest.  
Floramon clutched her chest in pain and keeled over. It went away, though, and Floramon realized that it had been her imagination. The pain had not been a chest-ache, it had been heartache.  
Floramon was heartbroken because she might never see Agumon and Patamon again.  
And now she realized what her feelings were. She looked across the lake again.  
She whispered softly, "Agumon and Patamon, you're the ones I love like no other."  
Then Floramon turned around and headed back towards Catherine's house. The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
